A New Kind of Talkshow
by Yva J
Summary: When Monica and Andrew are sent on assignment at a television studio, they not only cross paths with Kathleen, but they also create another more celestial sensation.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: This is a story I wrote some time ago and thought I'd share it here. I'm seeing a lot of familiar faces here in this forum, but I'm also seeing new people and that makes me really glad. I hope that if you like this that you will let me know what you think. This is more or less tongue in cheek humor going on, but it was a lot of fun to write._

_I'm not a fan of good vs. evil scnearios, in fact, most people who know me, know that I'm pretty much into the spiritual aspects of TBAA and not into the whole concept of religion. In writing this, the images were just too priceless to be believed, so I couldn't help but write them out. I hope you enjoy it. Part two will be posted in a few days.  
_

_

* * *

_**A New Kind of Talkshow**

By: Yva J.

**Chapter 1**

Monica and Andrew were standing backstage at a television studio in Toledo. The young angel could not understand why she was even there, but the Father's words had been very clear. "You have an assignment in Toledo for the 'Harvey Dingles Show'." No words could have been clearer.

"Andrew, why do you suppose we're here?" She asked as a make-up woman came over to where she was standing and smiled weakly at her.

"Hello, my name is Iris, I'm supposed to do your make-up for the show," the young woman said, and Monica and Andrew noticed that she looked rather shaken up, but instead of asking why she looked as though she was about to jump out of her skin, Monica followed cautiously.

Andrew remained standing in the backstage area just watching as the television people came and went and after some moments a young cameraman came over to him. "Are you the new guy?"

"Uh, I don't know," Andrew said honestly. "I'm actually here with my friend, Monica. I think she got invited to appear on the show, but otherwise I don't know why I'm here."

"Maybe you're a surprise guest or something. You know, around here weird things happen all the time, people just don't always talk about them," he said. "By the way, I'm Dennis."

"Andrew," came the reciprocating introduction.

"Come on, I'll get you a seat in the front so you can see everything that's happening," Dennis said with a smirk. "You a fan of ol' Harvey?"

"Harvey?"

"Yeah, that's the show, Harvey Dingles. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it, this show is the biggest craze on the talk show circuit. I mean, you want a catfight you get 'em here, you want smut and lies and the drudge of human society, this is the place."

"You sound as though you like this sort of thing," Andrew said trying to keep the shock out of his voice.

"It's not a matter of liking or not liking," Dennis said softly. "It's a matter of having a job, keeping a roof over my head, and helping my kid sister get through her pregnancy. You see, Andrew, we all have our problems, but we don't all go on TV to talk about them. People who come here, like your friend, well, they do."

"Monica doesn't know why she's here," Andrew said softly.

"I feel sorry for her then, because those are usually the people who can get hurt the most by this kind of thing."

"Let me ask you a question," Andrew began trying all the while to keep the discomfort out of his voice. He was concerned for Monica, that was a given, but he was not sure what to do at this point, so instead he refocused on the young man standing before him. "Do you look down at these people?"

"Nah, they help keep food on my table, I mean, without them, where would I be?" Dennis looked down at the ground, but shrugged his shoulders. "I'll admit something though, I was pretty unnerved when I first started here, I would see people do things to each other that surprised me, but today, nothing surprises me, you become hardened to it. In fact, it reminds me what I have and that my life isn't so bad."

Andrew nodded as though he understood, but as the young man led him to the studio, he could see that the room was already filled with people who looked to be in the mid to late 20's, possibly early 30's. He sat down in the front row and began to take in his surroundings.

"Hey man," a guy behind him asked. "Ya know what the topic is?"

Andrew shook his head, "No, sorry."

"Dude, it can't be a bad topic. Ol' Harv wouldn't disappoint us," the guy's friend said and they did a high five as Andrew turned back around and continued to look around the room. Beside him sat a man who looked to be into tattooing and piercing because beneath his skin tight black t-shirt, he could see the markings of dragons and other creatures across his skin. In his ears he had seven, or was it eight earrings. A bandana was tied around his forehead and his face was shadowed with the stubble of a beard.

"What you looking at, pretty boy?" The man suddenly looked at Andrew, his eyes bearing down into those of the angel and Andrew could only shake his head.

"Ah leave him alone, Butch," his wife said from the other side of the man. "He's probably admirin' your bodacious bod. You know they get all kinds here."

Andrew smiled serenely at the couple as the man turned away from him and looked at his wife. "You see, baby, I make you a real nice-like anniversary present."

"That you do, honey," the woman said smiling.

Ignoring their words, Andrew continued making his observations about this strange place his eyes widening when two men brought out a large paper cutout of an angel figurine.

"Mister?" A voice emerged interrupting his observations and he turned away from looking at the placard of the angel that was placed on one side of the studio.

"Yes," he looked down into a pair of soft blue eyes and realized that a young woman, who couldn't have been much older than 20 was seated on the other side of him and she was watching his rather innocent mannerisms as he looked around the studio.

"There are all kinds of people here and well, excuse me for saying so, but you look as though you don't belong," she said honestly.

"I probably don't, but from the looks of it, you don't either," Andrew said softly.

"Actually, I do. I'm Harvey's sister, Antonia," the girl whispered to him, and he could only understand her words by reading her lips. As she spoke, the crowd started to get excited and begin cheering, complete with thumping their feet on the hard wood floor and giving it the resonance of elephants charging through a woodworker's garage.

"Do you come here for every show?" Andrew asked.

"No, I don't really like it, it's too violent; I just wanted to be here for this one. Harvey said that it was going to be about angels," she said softly. "This is something that has fascinated me since I was a little girl."

"I see," Andrew said as his face paled and he immediately thought of Monica.

_Don't worry about Monica, Andrew, your assignment is seated right next to you, and she's going to need your help even more than Monica will,_ the Father's assurances resonated in his mind and he self-consciously nodded.

_In what capacity am I here, Father?_

_Not as an Angel of Death, Andrew, there's something far more serious in that child's heart that you can help her by just being there._

"Please don't tell anyone here who I am, I'd just assume staying anonymous," Antonia said softly breaking him out of his silent conversation with the Father.

"I won't, Antonia," Andrew said softly.

As the young woman nodded, the crowd had reached a thunderous roar, and Antonia leaned over. "You have to act positively thrilled to be here or else they will throw you out."

Andrew nodded and the two of them began to cheer and thump the ground in anticipation along with the rest of the crowd. When he looked over at the young girl, he could see the tears beginning to stream from beneath her eyes as a man in his late 20's emerged and some of the people began to go into various states of pandemonium.

"Hello folks," the man said and flashed them a toothy grin. Andrew began to take in the dress of the man and although he was dressed in a suit and tie, and the angel immediately was overcome with the images of a man with the same inclinations of a dishonest used car salesman. Trying not to judge this man, Andrew looked over at Antonia and could see that she had managed to wipe the tears from her eyes, but he could tell that there was something going on with her. Perhaps it had to do with her relationship to her brother. Maybe, that was why she was there.

"We've got a great show for you, folks, our topic today is 'angels', and now I know what you may be thinking, it's a farce, but we somehow managed to find you the genuine article. Now you think this isn't going to be like the usual show, but I promise you folks, you won't be disappointed."

Antonia sighed sadly and mumbled something about her brother should be a politician instead of a talk show host, and waited as he continued.

"Our first guest claims to be an angel, and more than that, she claims that she's a fallen angel. Let's hear it for Kathleen," Harvey shouted out and Andrew watched as Monica's former friend and dark angel came out from behind the curtain. The woman was clothed in a skimpy black dress and wore silver earrings, which dangled, from her ears.

"Hello Harvey," she purred.

"Hello Kathleen. You look too lovely to be a dark angel," Harvey said smiling as the audience broke into chimes of 'Whooooo baby' and 'hubba hubba'

"Oh but I am, and I've got to tell you that spreading misery is so much fun. It's much more fun than that goody-goody stuff the other angels do," Kathleen said smiling wickedly.

"For example?" Harvey asked.

"Well, one time, I was sent to a man who worked for the 'Center for Missing Children' and I had that poor sucker wrapped firmly around my finger until my ex-friend and Goody-Two-Shoes entered the scene," Kathleen said.

"You tried to destroy a man who looked for missing children?" Harvey asked.

"You know it, honey," she said. "I trashed his apartment, and then blamed it on Monica, it was such fun."

"Why do you go about spreading discontent and unhappiness to those you meet?" Harvey asked.

"Well, you do the same," Kathleen cooed all the while smiling wickedly. "You invite a bunch of low-lives to your show, give them a chance to talk about their problems on national TV, thus humiliate them, and stand there and watch them as they beat the crud out of each other. You, Mister Harvey Dingles, and folks like you make my job so much easier. Some have even gone as far to say that you are propelled by the workings of my boss. What could be better than that?"

Andrew sighed deeply and looked at Antonia, the girl's face was filled with sadness and shock as she listened to the small amount of truth in Kathleen's words. "In some ways, she's right," the young woman muttered under her breath.

"Well, Kathleen, ratings are important," Harvey did not seem ready to loose his panache. "So tell me about this Monica, she's the person, slash angel, you wanted to confront today."

"She's the biggest of the goody goodies I have ever seen," Kathleen sneered.

"It says here that she used to be your friend, and that you - uh worked together."

"That's true, but that was a long time ago," Kathleen said with a wave of her hand.

"Why did your friendship end?" Harvey asked.

"When I offered her the great benefits of working for the man _downstairs_, she had the audacity to say 'no'. I was her friend, Harv, and she should have chosen me over Him," Kathleen said and Andrew could see the traces of what only could be described as hurt in the dark angel's face.

"OK and right after these messages, we'll meet Monica," Harvey said and the audience broke into thunderous applause.

Once the cameras were shut off, the applause simmered down a bit and Andrew looked at his assignment, her face was filled with the utmost sadness.

"Are you OK?" He asked, his words breaking into her thoughts.

"Sure, I'm fine, but she seems rather pompous and arrogant, don't you think?" Antonia said softly. "I mean; I would never have believed that she could have once been an angel of God. Is it possible that maybe she was just hurt because Monica didn't want to follow the same path she did?"

Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "Hmm, perhaps," was all that he said.

"Andrew, do you believe in angels?" She asked.

"Yes, I do," he said gently as Harvey came over to where his younger sister was sitting.

"Hey sis," he said abruptly and Antonia's face flushed when other people in the crowd heard his words and they started to whisper amongst themselves. "Are you having fun?"

"Oh yeah, this is just great," Antonia said softly.

"Good, we'll I have to get back to the taping, have fun kiddo," he smiled at her as though he had just sold her a piece of lake front property in the middle of the Sahara Desert.

"I guess they know now," she said under her breath as the whispering continued.

"Hey Kid, ya gonna be a talk master like your big brother?" One woman shouted out.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Antonia said softly as the crowd was once more urged to begin applauding and the taping resumed.

"Welcome back, we are talking with Kathleen who says that she's a dark angel, and has come here to confront her ex-friend, Monica. Let's bring her on out," Harvey shouted as a very reluctant angel came out onto the stage and took her seat.

"Hello Monica," Harvey said smiling winningly at her.

"Hello," she said her voice so soft that the microphone could not even pick up the word.

"You're going to have to speak louder than that, Monica," Harvey said. "Or is it because you're an angel that you always talk barely above a whisper?" The crowd laughed and Monica looked at Andrew as if to say 'help me.'

"OK, so what do you want to say to Kathleen, Monica?" Harvey asked.

"I have nothing to say that has not already been said," Monica said, this time her voice was louder.

"She's always been this way," Kathleen complained, trying to show the crowd just how indignant she could pretend to be.

"Kathleen, what is your reason for asking me to come here?" Monica asked.

"I wanted to completely humiliate you in front of a live audience, and what a better place to do it than on Harvey's show?" Kathleen grinned and some of the audience members applauded her words.

Andrew sighed deeply as he looked at his friend. The Caseworker did look embarrassed.

"Hey I have an idea," Kathleen said. "You guys think all angels sing well, let Monica sing a few lines of 'Danny Boy'. The last time she sang that, she got arrested."

Andrew put his hands over his face, and Antonia looked at him. "She's your friend, isn't she?"

"Yes," Andrew whispered back.

"I thought all angels could sing?" Harvey asked.

"That's just an old wives tale, Harv. Monica here got thrown out of the angelic choir," Kathleen said. "Furthermore, did you know where her God got the ideas for yowling cats on a fence? He listened to Monica sing a few times."

"That's not true," Monica said, this time her voice was filled with hurt.

"I'm curious now," Harvey said. "Monica would you sing a few lines for us?"

"I'd rather not," Monica offered. "I don't sing all that well."

"Sing, sing, sing…" the crowd began to chant.

Andrew looked at his friend and sighed deeply. Monica was looking not at all comfortable. He knew what was going through the mind of his sometimes naïve friend. She had hoped that it would be easier to come onto a stage and say 'God loves you', but Kathleen had succeeded in giving this crowd what they wanted; a target to humiliate.

Monica finally looked at Andrew, her eyes filled with fear, but Andrew nodded to her, "Sing, Monica," he mouthed the words to her, and continued by whispering. "What you need when you need it."

Monica nodded and began to sing 'Danny Boy'. When she finished, everyone burst into thunderous applause and Harvey looked at Kathleen. "Sounded like an angel to me," he said and Monica was positively beaming, but what she did not expect was that Kathleen stood up and looked at her with rage emanating from her dark eyes.

"That was not Monica, you dunderheads, that was God," Kathleen shouted.

"Then God has a good set of pipes," one man shouted from the back of the room, and the audience began to snicker.

Monica nodded. "He does," she smiled weakly.

"So Monica, you're an angel?" Harvey asked.

"Yes, I am, and my friend Andrew is one too," she said and pointed to the handsome man in the front row.

Antonia looked at him. "Y-you're an angel?"

"I'll explain everything later, I promise," he mumbled under his breath as a third chair was dragged out onto the stage and someone came over to him and started to affix a microphone to his jacket. Seconds later, he looked up and could see that Dennis was helping him up onto the stage and the crowd began to cheer.

"Another angel?" Harvey asked and he looked at Andrew. "So you're an angel too? What kind of angel are you?"

"I'm an Angel of Death," Andrew said wishing at that moment he could disappear.

"An Angel of Death? You mean like when I die you're going to be hanging around waiting for me to decide if I would have more fun with Kathleen or if I should go hang out with you," Harvey snickered.

Andrew sighed deeply, his eyes still on his assignment, she was sitting in her seat looking not at all composed, and he wondered if she believed him or if she thought he was crazy. He looked at Harvey. "No, it's not like that, I am an Angel of Death, and when your time comes, then I will take you to Heaven to be with God. Monica is a Caseworker, and Kathleen is a fallen angel."

"So let me get this straight, you are the escort for people who die?" Harvey asked.

"Yes."

"Even guys?" Harvey continued.

"Yes, for anyone I'm sent to."

Harvey's eyes rolled wickedly, but he looked at Monica. "And what exactly is a Caseworker?"

"A caseworker is an angel who goes and helps people in individual situations," Monica said. "Usually, Andrew and I work together. He helps with my cases, and then if someone were to die, then he would act as their Angel of Death. We usually work with our friend, Tess."

Kathleen covered her mouth with her hand and yawned obnoxiously. "This is going to be the biggest snore fest since the last presidential debates."

"Kathleen's right," Harvey said. "So did the three of you ever work together?"

"No, we haven't, and won't ever work together," Andrew said. "I think you're missing the point here, Harvey. Angels of God and fallen angels do not work together. If anything, Monica has been working to clean up the messes that Kathleen has created."

"Messes?" Kathleen turned on him. "I make no messes, people choose to follow me; they are the ones who make their own messes, Andy!"

"Don't call me 'Andy', Kathleen," Andrew said evenly.

"You gonna do something about it?" Kathleen stood up and bared her teeth at the two angels. "You two softies would probably just sit there while I beat the crud out of you."

"What do you really want, Kathleen?" Monica asked.

"I want to know why you threw away a perfectly good friendship for God?" Kathleen sneered as she grabbed for Monica's auburn hair and pulled hard on it, somehow bringing the Irish angel to her feet.

"Cat-fight, cat-fight," the audience started shouting as Monica tried to break free from the hold that Kathleen had on her hair.

"Let her go, Kathleen," Andrew shouted, "I mean it."

"And why should I?" The dark angel asked. "You couldn't even defend yourself against ol' Butch out there."

Antonia stood up at that moment and ran up onto the stage not even thinking about what she was doing. When she reached where the dark angel was standing, she pushed Kathleen with all her might, her only intention was to get her away from Monica. The anger was evidently showing in her pale blue eyes. "Leave her alone," she finally managed to shout above the raucous crowd behind her as well as her shocked older brother.

"Antonia get back to your seat," Harvey shouted to his sister all the while the taping was still going on. He waited for the men the size of linebackers to come onto the stage, but when that didn't happen, he started to look frightened for the sake of his little sister.

"No," Antonia shouted back to her brother. "Can't you see her for what she truly is?" She pointed to Kathleen. "You all sit here and watch her hurt these people and every day you watch people dehumanize each other so much so that you have grown used to seeing violence. Harvey, I can't watch anymore of this stuff." When Kathleen reached her she began to push the young woman, and finally Antonia managed to get away and run backstage with the dark angel following.

Andrew got down on the floor next to his friend and brushed her hair gently from in front of her large brown tear-filled eyes. "Are you OK?" He finally asked her, his voice filled with the concern he carried for Monica.

"I'm fine, Andrew, but we really need to help Antonia; she's in danger. Kathleen could destroy her," Monica said weakly.

Andrew nodded and stared in the direction of where Kathleen had gone. By then the cameras were once more turned off and when his eyes met those of Harvey Dingles, he raced back behind the curtains in order to help his assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Thanks go out to Chickenwriter and Wyntersnow for the reviews. You both are so awesome. This chapter is for you. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

In the backstage area, Antonia was still crying and she was angry. Angry with her brother for allowing this stuff to happen to nice people like Andrew and Monica, but she was also hurt because she wanted to believe that these two people who claimed to be angels were essentially good, but whether they were angels, she simply didn't know. She turned around and could see that Kathleen had followed her back behind the curtain, the dark angel's eyes were filled with contempt.

"Sweetie, you mess with the wrong angel," Kathleen said, her voice filled with annoyance at the audacity of the human standing before her.

"You are of the devil," Antonia said with a quavering voice. "Funny, before today, I never believed in 'evil', and maybe I still don't. I simply believe that darkness emerges from those who don't believe in God, and separate themselves from Him."

"Where did you hear that from?" Kathleen seethed.

"I read it somewhere, in a book on spirituality," Antonia said evenly.

"You mean people who sit in the audiences for these kinds of shows are actually literate?" Kathleen asked. "Now, that is a bit of news that truly surprises me."

"What do you want?" Antonia asked.

"Well, dearie, since you asked, I came on with more intentions than to just humiliate Monica, although that was a rather fun experience, but I also came on because my boss wants your brother," she smiled wickedly. "A guy like that could serve us very well."

"You're crazy, my brother isn't free for the taking," Antonia said evenly.

"You'd be surprised because most people who hang around these kinds of places are, honey," Kathleen said evenly as she stepped closer to Antonia. "Now, just tell me why you wanted to be here for this particular show, Antonia."

"You know my name?" The young woman asked.

"Darling, you'd be surprised at what I know," Kathleen said. "Just as you'd be surprised at how close your dear older brother is to being mine."

Antonia looked at the dark angel, her eyes filled with anger. "Get out of here, or I'll call security and have you thrown out. I may not always hang around here, but I do think you have overstayed your welcome."

"Kathleen can only disappear in one way, Antonia," Monica's voice emerged and though the angel looked somewhat disheveled from her confrontation on stage, she was ready to fight all the hate that Kathleen was ready to spew out with the simple love of God's truth.

"H-how?" Antonia stammered as Kathleen came closer to her and she could see that the woman's eyes took on the appearance of those of a cat. She backed self-consciously away, but found herself wedged up against a wall.

"Through God," Monica said softly. "The love of God is the only way that a dark angel can be defeated."

Antonia looked up. "In the name of God, go away." As she spoke, she clamped her eyes shut. After a few seconds had passed, she opened her eyes to see that Kathleen was now gone, and she slid to the floor. Within seconds, she could feel that Monica had come over to her and put a gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder.

When she felt the trembling shoulders of the young woman, she spoke, her voice was gentle. "She's gone now, Antonia," Monica said softly, but she might as well have spoken to the wall because the young woman had passed out.

Andrew came backstage and when he saw the unconscious woman and Monica beside her, he got down on his knees next to where Antonia lay. He took her hand in his and began to rub it gently. "She's a brave young woman," he mumbled as Harvey came backstage and looked around the area before seeing his sister passed out against the wall.

"Where's Kathleen? I need her for the next segment," Harvey said.

"No, Harvey, you don't," Andrew looked up from where he was now sitting with Antonia.

"What on earth happened?" Harvey asked.

"Your little sister could see Kathleen for what she truly was," Monica said softly. "While everyone was cheering and jumping up and down at what Kathleen was saying, Antonia could see what her intentions were."

"Antonia wanted to come to this show, she had never wanted to come here before," Harvey said softly. "She said she wanted to meet an angel."

"Did she tell you this?" Andrew asked.

"No, actually I read it in her journal," Harvey said as he held up a black bound notebook. "She would write stories about angels and wonder what it would be like to meet one, so that's where the idea came from for this show."

"Hey, Harvey, you going to come back out, we have to finish taping today's show?" Dennis came backstage. "The crowd is getting ugly."

"OK, I'll be out in a few minutes, I still have to decide what it is I'm going to do," Harvey said and looked at Monica and Andrew. "Will you guys help me get this show back on track? I don't know if the story of you being angels is true, but I do know that we have to do something or this show is going to flop."

Monica smiled gently at him. "We will help you, Harvey, but we are going to do this in the way that God wants us to."

"Whatever, just please help me, we still have 20 minutes of time left and I don't know what to do with it," Harvey pleaded with them.

As soon as he went back out onto the stage, Andrew looked at Monica. "Listen, you go out there, I'll stay with Antonia and when she wakes up, I'll come help you. OK?"

Monica nodded and went back out onto the stage.

Andrew smiled gently down at the young woman once Monica had left. He began to gently brush her hair from in front of her eyes. "Come on Antonia, wake up," he whispered as Iris walked over to where he was and got down on her knees next to the younger sister of her boss.

"How is she?" She asked weakly.

"She's going to be OK, she just had a terrible shock," Andrew said softly.

"Around here, I'd say that is perfectly normal," Iris said somewhat sarcastically. "Is your friend OK? I saw her getting roughed up a bit from the control room, I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"I think she's going to be OK," Andrew said softly.

"Where's that other chick?" Iris asked.

"Kathleen, you mean?"

"Yeah, she was kind of spooky," Iris said.

"She's gone," Andrew smiled gently at the woman.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm glad," Iris said softly. "You know, we get some really radical types around here, we get what some people called the dredge of human society, but isn't it wrong to pass judgment on them? I mean, your friend and I were talking while I was doing her makeup and although I thought she was really a breath of fresh air around here, she said a few things that got me thinking about what I'm really doing here. Why don't people want to see the positive or the beauty in things? Why must we always show how much we can hate one another?"

"You should be out there helping Monica, then," Andrew said gently. "Go on, put your thoughts out in this, maybe then changes can be made in this area of entertainment."

"It could mean my job," she said.

"What's a job if you don't feel fulfilled in what it is you are doing?" Andrew challenged and instead of returning to the control room, she stood up and walked towards the curtain that separated them from the stage.

As soon as she was gone, Andrew could see that Antonia had started to stir and began to open her eyes. "W-what happened?"

"Are you OK?" Andrew asked gently.

"I-I think so," she rested her hand against her forehead and looked up at him as she tried without much success to sit up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to help her. "Andrew, you're really an angel, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," he smiled gently at her. "And, you were very brave, Antonia."

"I wanted to…help," she closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them once again. As she tried to get up off the floor, Andrew helped her and she looked down at the ground.

"You did help, sweetheart," Andrew said softly and reached for her hands. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"I think so," Antonia said. "Do we have to go back out there?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Antonia," he said gently. "You don't even have to go to a talk show in order to meet an angel. You may meet an angel on any given day, and not even realize it."

"I just wanted to meet an angel and ask them if they thought I was an OK person," she said.

"You're more than just OK," Andrew said softly.

"I wasn't sure, simply because my brother is popular and he exploits the tragedies of other people to make money," Antonia said.

"You know something, this is his choice, Antonia, and God isn't going to punish you or him. He loves you, you're His beautiful child."

The young woman looked down at the ground, but when she kept it down for an extended period of time, she could feel that Andrew had taken the palm of his hand and tipped her face up so that she would look into his compassionate green eyes. "You are special, Antonia, because God made you, and today, you showed an entire studio audience just how much one person can care for another. You don't have to prove to an angel or anyone else who you are, because it's going to show, in smile, a hug, or some kind words."

She could feel the tears streaming down her face, and Andrew wrapped her gently in his arms. As the tears continued to flow from beneath her eyes, she looked back at the curtain. "I think I should start here."

"I'll come with you," he said and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: This is being posted with the epilogue as well, because the part is just too short. I hope you enjoyed the story, and reviews are love. _

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Outside on the stage, Monica was answering questions that were being asked by the audience and she seemed much more mellower about being in front of people.

Andrew and Antonia came out, were given microphones, and they took a seat next to Iris.

"Who are the angels?" One man was asking. "I'm getting confused."

"I am, and Andrew is," Monica answered.

"You know, it's weird to come here and get a big time lesson in faith," one woman said smiling weakly as she spoke to the panel on the stage. "I have a question for Andrew though. Y-you're an Angel of Death, right?"

"Yes," came the simple answer.

"Well, my mother was in an accident about a month ago and s-she died."

"What's your question?" Harvey asked.

"Is she really OK?" The woman could feel the tears streaming down from beneath her eyes as she made eye contact with Andrew. "I miss her."

"She is, Diana, she's happy and at peace," Andrew said to the young woman and all the eyes were suddenly on him.

"You didn't tell him your name, did you?" Harvey asked the woman.

"No, I didn't," the woman said.

"What is your name?" Harvey asked.

"Diana," the woman said softly.

Harvey looked at Andrew, now his face registered shock and once he squeezed the woman's hand, before coming down the aisle towards the stage. "You know all the names of the people here, don't you?"

"Not all," Andrew said. "I know her name because God told me who she is, and I also know her mother, because I escorted her Home."

As soon as he spoke other audience members raised their hands, one of them was Butch, the abrasive man seated in the front row. As Harvey reached the man, he stood up and looked at Andrew. "You're OK, man!"

"So are you, Butch," Andrew said softly. "You're all OK, each one of you out there are OK, because God made you, and He knows you. He knows your fears, and your strengths and all that is within you."

Antonia could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks and she looked out at the audience. "We need to change," she began. "We need to see the good in life, not all this bad stuff. If I want to see bad stuff, I'll watch the news. I don't want to feel like I am seeing someone suffer. That's not entertainment, that's…sickening."

"You're the last person to talk, you're Harvey's sister," One of the women in the audience shouted.

"Antonia is also a loving, caring, and compassionate person," Monica said softly. "She drove the evil out of this place, and she spoke of what she felt. Just because her brother does this for a living, doesn't mean that she is doing this too. Antonia, tell me, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a sophomore in college," she said.

"What do you study?" Monica asked gently.

"History," came the answer. "I have a minor in English Literature."

"Would you ever want to be a talk show host?" Andrew asked.

"No," she whispered. "I'm more interested in paving out the future by understanding the past then I am at talking about a person's private affairs. I want to be a historian, and help people find their family's roots."

"How do you feel about talk shows?" Monica asked.

"I hate them, but I came today because I knew what the theme was, and I wanted to understand that I'm not defined by Harvey or what he does for a living. I wanted to be special, and it took so long for me to realize that I am." As she spoke, she covered her face with her hands. Andrew reached over and patted her shoulder gently.

"I have a question," a man spoke up. "What if we like talk shows?"

"If you like them," Monica began, "then you should watch them. We're not here to tell you what to do, Charles, we're here to say simply, God loves you, and He is going to accept you no matter what you watch on television. He is always with you, and He will not take away your free will. It's like that for all of you. If you enjoy releasing energy by thumping your feet and clapping your hands, then do so, and make this a celebration of your life, of who you are."

"Some people say that God doesn't like talk shows," one woman said.

"Yeah, and the same people say that God doesn't like new age theology, eating pork, or people who pray the wrong way," Iris said and she looked at Monica. "There's not a wrong way to pray…is there?"

"No, there isn't," Monica said. "Nor is there anything wrong with the way you believe. We're not here to judge you, we're here to give you a message."

"God loves us?" Harvey asked.

"God loves you, each one of you," Andrew reemphasized.

"We'll be right back after these messages," Harvey said softly.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As soon as the cameras were shut off, Harvey approached the stage and looked down at his sister. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, I'm not," she smiled weakly.

"You know, I have to give my last word on this topic, but I don't know what to say," Harvey said to his sister. "Antonia, what should I tell the people? I mean; what is the basis for this show?"

"God loves you," Antonia said softly. "Monica and Andrew have said it so many times here. This isn't just about good versus evil, nor is this about delving into someone's private life, this is about a universal truth, a truth that is not spoken in this realm of entertainment because people are too afraid to even mention it. People don't believe it anymore because they don't hear it. They could begin to speak the entire swear word dictionary, but when it comes to 'God loving us', they clam up. Harvey, you can change all that. You can teach people through this show that God exists and that He loves us. You can still talk about the problems people face, and you can try to help these people, but you can say those three words sometimes just to remind your guests, your audience, and the viewers of what's important."

"What's Important?"

"We're not alone," Antonia said softly and Iris nodded.

"You have a very wise sister, Harvey," Andrew said and he looked at Antonia. "You know, you told me that you didn't see yourself as being all that special, but you are. You make such a difference here, by speaking of that which is important. Not very many people would be willing to do that."

Antonia nodded as the cameras began rolling.

Harvey turned around and began to speak. "I want to thank my guests for being here today, and for giving us a lot of food for thought. I especially want to thank my sister, Antonia, for coming here today and spending this hour with us. She is, in fact, my best friend, and she is a depiction of all the courage and strength that I wish I had. I had thought going into this, that the idea angels was a bunch of malarkey, but I realize now that Monica and Andrew have spoken the truth about who they really are and I can only consider myself overwhelmed by their presence here. As for Kathleen, this is just an example of what can happen if people crave too much power and revenge in their lives. The joy is no longer there for many of them, and perhaps by being good and honest people, we can help those who don't feel that sense of joy that we do."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I asked my sister during the break what my last word should be here today, and after she explained some very valid points to me, she said three words, and she emphasized that these words need to be spoken and accepted more often then they are. There's nothing wrong with feeling weak or needing spiritual strength, what is wrong is to deny it to yourself when you need it the most. So, my final words are from our new friends, Andrew and Monica as well as the advice my sister offered; God loves you!" He paused and continued speaking. "Good night everyone."

As the theme music for the show started, Butch, his wife, and all the people standing around him began chanting: "God loves you…God loves you…God loves you…" By the time the closing credits were over, every person in the studio were on their feet chanting and Antonia looked at Andrew.

"We did it," she smiled.

Andrew threw his arms around her and spun her around the room. "Now do you believe that you have the power to make a difference?"

Once he stopped spinning her around the stage, she leaned over, kissed his cheek, and smiled. "I believe it, Andrew, right now I really believe it!" He smiled and held her in his arms for some moments.

When the embrace ended, they watched as Iris began to dance around the stage. "Here's to quality programming." She shouted out above the chanting crowd. "God loves you!" She cried out and could see Dennis dancing as well. When her eyes met those of Harvey Dingles, she could see the love in his eyes and she ran straight into his arms nearly knocking him over in her enthusiasm. "You see, I was right, there is something internally good about this show!"

The crowd cheered and the people were still celebrating even after the cameras were shut off. Half an hour later the audience were finally being led out of the studio. Once it was completely emptied out, and Andrew and Monica were leaving, the compassionate Angel of Death could see that the woman named Diana from the audience was still waiting around the lobby. He approached her and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Diana, do you have a way to get home?"

She turned around and looked at him. "H-hi Andrew, uh, yeah, my husband is going to pick me up, but thanks for asking."

"You really made a difference in there," he said.

"Maybe, but you made an impact on me, as well as all those people in there," Diana said. "When this show runs, I'm going to tape it and watch it every single day."

"You take care of yourself, OK?" Andrew said gently.

"I will, but w-would it be OK if I gave you a hug before you go?" Diana asked as they made their way outside.

Andrew nodded and without speaking he wrapped his arms around her. Some moments later after the embrace had ended and the woman walked away, Monica joined him on the curb. Together the two angels watched as a dove took to flight and flew away from the large television studio.

* * *

_The End, and unfortunately this is entirely fiction, and is not based on anything factual.__ Thanks for reading!_**  
**


End file.
